


Triple Treat

by GryffindorGirl94 (orphan_account)



Series: Porny Starker One-shots (Aka my one way ticket to hell) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And has a Vibranium arm, Basically both of them blow Tony at the same time, Cause I Said So, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand & Finger Kink, Harley and Peter are total cockluts here, Harley's 19, Hell's lovely this time of the year, M/M, Name-Calling, Oh man where do i even begin, Oral Sex, Peter is 17, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Sub Harley Keener, Sub Peter Parker, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony lives, alright, kind of, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GryffindorGirl94
Summary: Just 4k of Peter and Harley sucking the soul out of Tony's dick to thank him for saving the universe (i'm sorry)
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Harley Keener, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Porny Starker One-shots (Aka my one way ticket to hell) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051016
Comments: 6
Kudos: 483





	Triple Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying but i couldn't get this idea out of my head so shit here we go again i guess

"Good morning, Mr. Stark!" Peter's voice greeted him first, as excited and high-pitched as usual.

  
"Hi, Tony." He could almost hear the cheeky grin attached to that voice, and yeah, that was definitely Harley.

"Morning, boys." He arched a brow in their general direction. "What do i owe this pleasure?" 

  
"Well..." Peter started, but seemed to lose his courage to speak halfway through. His pale cheeks lit up with a blush and he looked at Harley, hazel eyes begging for help.

  
Huh.

  
"We just... haven't seen you in a while. Since the hospital, actually. Happy called us to let us know they'd discharged you so we thought we'd pay you a visit." Harley explained, but his nonchalance was fake, and his eyes weren't quite meeting Tony's, so there was definitely more to it. What had those two set on fire this time?

"Whatever you destroyed, i hope it wasn't irreplaceable." He half joked, curious to know what was going on with those two.

  
"Yeah, no, everything's fine. We didn't break anything, but..." And would you look at that, Peter had recovered the ability to speak. He was looking down though, still not looking Tony in the eye.

  
"Actually, we wanted to thank you. For, you know, saving the world and, well... us, in the process." His big hazel eyes found Tony's, and the gratitude shining on them was so pure and genuine it made his right arm stop hurting all that much. It had been worth it. All of it.

  
Harley nodded at Peter and focused his blue gaze on Tony. "Yeah, Tony, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. So thank you."

  
"You're, uh, you're welcome, kiddos, but you don't have to-"

  
"But we want to. Really. If there's anything we can do..." Harley trailed off, walking closer to the armchair Tony was currently sitting on. 

  
He'd designed it himself after he'd sort of saved the world, almost killed himself in the process and, finally, winded up one arm short (of course, he wasn't actually armless now, he'd created a new right arm as soon as he was told he was gonna be losing his, a vibranium one with the same style as his suit's arm, red and gold and just as powerful, propulsor included. Obviously). It still hurt like a bitch sometimes, those phantom pains or whatever, but it the best, fastest way of self-defense he could hope for (not that he was looking forward to use it these days) and plus it looked badass as fuck, so he wasn't complaining.

  
He was still in pain, though, still recovering, still trying to get used to the new addition to his body, so he couldn't be sitting on random boxes or on the floor anymore while he worked in the lab. In came his "throne", as Rhodey liked to call it, the asshole. The new chair was big and comfortable, all sleek black and white leather (Happy had made fun of him of course, called him a pretentious douche, but what did he know?) and was holding not only Tony's weight at the moment, but also Harley's, since the kid had perched himself in the armrest on Tony's left. 

  
What?

  
"What?" He said dumbly, but it was all he could manage because Peter, sweet little Peter, had also taken the liberty of sitting with Tony, on the opposite side of Harley, and was giving him a look that was as innocent as it was dangerous.

  
"You fought so well and you were so brave, Mr. Stark. You almost sacrificed yourself for the sake of the universe, don't you think you deserve a little gratitude for that?" Alright, wow, hold up. Who was this bedroom eyed boy and what had he done to Peter? Tony's throat felt very dry all of a sudden, and he coughed once to clear it.

  
"What exactly are you doing, Pete?" Damn it, he didn't mean for his voice to come out this strained, but it was hard when he had his gorgeous protégés all up in his space, looking at him like he'd hung the moon.

  
"He's right, you know. You're a hero, Tony, and you should be treated like one. Has Thor ever told you about what awaits heroes once they come back home after winning a battle?" Asked Harley, right into his ear, as his lean hand toyed with Tony's blue tie. 

  
"N-not really, no. Never got the chance." Where was this going? Tony was going mad. He had to be, because there was no way this was really happ-

  
"Well." Peter stood up and knelt before Tony, biting his lip as he looked up at him through his eyelashes. And God, he could feel how his cock was half-hard already. What was wrong with him? Was this some kind of medication-induced fantasy? If so, he never wanted to wake up.

  
"They get pleasured by their lovers. Like this." Peter said as he lifted his hand and placed it on Tony's chest, slowly making his way down until he was full-on caressing his hard-on. Tony groaned at the contact, and Harley shoot him a knowing smirk as he, too, knelt at his feet next to Peter.

They looked like a pair of disciples ready to worship their God, and the sight made Tony's cock stand up to full attention. Fuck, Tony was a sinner and a horrible person, but his boys were beautiful like this, all wanting and eager. Ready to _pleasure_ him, as they had put it. Good God.

  
"I, i'm not really sure this is a good idea, i mean-" He made one last attempt at stopping this madness, but he didn't come very far. 

  
"Shh, Mr. Stark. Just relax and let us do all the work, okay?" Peter smiled up at him, all bright and lovely. Fuck, he was done for.

  
Feeling him physically give up, both boys got to work, Peter continuing to run his little hand up and down Tony's bulge while Harley leaned up to unbutton his white dress shirt. It was maddening, having him this close, and the little shit knew it too, deliberately leaning into Tony but never actually making contact, save for the way his fingers traced Tony's chest as his shirt opened.

  
Once he finished his task, Harley leaned in again and this time he indulged Tony, pressing kisses everywhere he could reach, paying special attention to Tony's awful, still healing scars. His lips were soft, adoring, delicate. Goosebumps exploded all over his body when another mouth made contact with his body, lower this time. Peter had put his pretty little mouth over Tony's clothed cock and was planting soft kisses over it, battling his eyelashes up at him when he caught Tony looking. Tony groaned and buried his hand in the Peter's brown curls while the other one, the metal one, did the same with Harley's own golden ones. He was already feeling so good, so overwhelmed with affection and lust. If he didn't die in the end battle, he sure as hell was gonna die today. His old heart surely couldn't take this much excitement.

  
Harley then finished his trail of kisses right on Tony's belt buckle, taking his sweet time to undo it, all the while smirking up at Tony, blonde eyelashes fluttering, blue eyes blown out and shining with lust, and really, what did Tony do to deserve this?

  
" _Fuck_." He swore when the boy smiled at him cheekily before pulling down his undone pants, letting his steel hard cock spring free. It hit him straight in the face and the kid fucking _giggled_ before spraying little kisses all over his length, and Tony couldn't help the way his hips thrust forwards, making his dick drag over Harley's pink little mouth.

  
"Woah. I've dreamed about this moment for like, forever, but  _fuck_ you're even bigger than i imagined."And if Harley's confession and awed, almost worshipful tone filled him to the brim with pride, that was only for Tony to know, right?

And of course Harley had followed his train of thought, used to Tony's thanks for the ego stroking expression, so he arched his golden brows up at him before bending down to where his cock was being held by Peter's little hand and sliding his tongue all the way up, making him grit his teeth at the electricity that traveled up his body at the contact.

  
"Thought you were thanking me for saving the world, not sitting me down to tease me." He said pointedly, battling Peter's hand away from his cock and grabbing it himself, stroking it slowly, reveling in the mesmerized gaze both boys were giving him as he moved his hand up and down, up and down, over every inch.

  
"R-right. Sorry about that, Mr. Stark." Peter hurried to apologize, voice strained, that lovely stutter of his making him making itself present as his big hazel eyes stared at Tony's cock like he wanted to eat it whole, but was too shy to ask for it.

Just lovely.

  
"Yeah, Tony, c'mon. We were just playing." Harley, to his credit, did try to keep the eagerness from his voice, but his eyes betrayed him. They were as fixated on his exposed cock as Peter's, and call him a dirty old bastard, but Tony had never been more turned on in his life.

  
"Is that right?" He arched a brow, voice cold, hard. "Then why don't you shut up and put those pretty little mouths to a better use, huh? Make daddy happy, come on." The word slipped out almost on its own, and Tony froze. He didn't know why it had come to him so suddenly, but the picture Harley and Peter made while they practically begged for his cock with their eyes had been too much to take. He really hoped the boys weren't too put-out by it.

  
But before he could get another word out, Peter whimpered and Harley bit his lip, fixing his pants.

_Interesting_.

  
“Alright.” He started after realizing he wasn’t getting a verbal answer (or admission, for that matter) out of them. “Why don’t you start by my balls then, Harls?” The blonde bit his lip again and slowly ducked his head, carefully wrapping his gorgeous red lips around his balls, the soft warm heat suddenly enveloping them making him hiss from how good it felt.

  
“And you.” He redirected his stern gaze at Peter, pretty, innocent, flushing Peter, who was awaiting instructions like a good boy and looked like he had no idea what he was doing but was eager to do his best and please Tony. Nothing new there, then.

  
“Close your mouth but keep it relaxed for me.” Peter frowned but did as was told, no doubt confused by his request.

  
His eyes widened a second later when Tony was pushing his cock in, insistent but slow, against the boy's pliant mouth. He looked up at Tony with dazed eyes and the older man couldn’t help it, he pushed the head of his cock completely inside those tempting pink lips.

  
“F-fuck, Peter, _yes_ , just like that. Now suck on the head.” He told him, groaning under his breath as Peter whimpered at the taste, his first taste of cock by the looks of it.

  
The thought only served to spur him on further, and he grabbed Harley’s blonde head to drag him away from his balls and to the base of his dick while he slowly began to fuck in and out of Peter’s pliant mouth. Harley looked up at him, winked, and then started to noisily slurp at the impressive length of Tony’s cock, coating it with saliva and making it easier for him to fuck more and more of it into the brunette’s mouth, who was teary-eyed and flushed by now, the sheer size of Tony’s cock making his small mouth stretch obscenely wide around it. 

  
Despite the strain that trying to keep up with Tony’s rough thrusts had caused him, Peter was whimpering, looking up at Tony with a pleased, blissed out expression on his pretty face and rocking back and forward on his knees like he was tying to hump the air.

  
“ _Fuck_ , Peter, that’s it. Open that tight little mouth, let daddy fuck it. You like that, you little slut?” He taunted, watching with satisfaction as Peter’s cheeks got even redder and he moaned around his mouthful of cock, unable to give a coherent reply. 

  
Tony took pity on him and pulled him back from his cock by his grip on the boy’s hair, and Peter moaned yet again before he answered, voice sounding fucked up already. His sloppy mouth was red and swollen from all the abuse, and Tony felt more pre-cum leaking out of his cock at the sight.

  
“Y-yes, daddy, i love your cock, i love the way it feels inside me. Please let me have it back?” Peter pouted, sounding for all the world like the good little boy that he was, and Tony cursed under his breath, his cock twitching, Peter’s mouth falling open at its own accord at the movement.

  
“I don’t know, baby, you’ve had a taste of daddy’s cock already. Why don’t you let Harls here try it now?” Peter looked down in disappointment but nodded, ever the polite, generous boy, and Harley needed no further encouragement. 

  
“Fuck yeah,Tony, let me have it. Let me show you how thankful i am.” He said in a sultry voice after pulling away from where he was licking at the base of Tony’s cock to kiss the head of it, swirling his tongue in a practiced way around the tip and scooping out the pre-cum straight from the source, groaning happily the whole time. Tony swore under his breath and did all he could not to come on the spot, all over Harley's wonderful tongue.

  
Peter, in the meantime, had grabbed his metal wrist and brought the vibranium fingers to his mouth to start slowly sucking on them. He licked and kissed them lovingly, taking his time on each finger before he took three at once, index, middle, and ring. The red was a beautiful contrast to his pink mouth, Tony thought as he watched with fascination.

  
“You like all that expensive, exclusive tech, baby? You like knowing i can create whatever i want, whenever I want?” He taunted fondly, watching as those hazel eyes glinted with adoration. God, he could die right here and he’d die a happy man.

  
“Yes, daddy. I don’t know why you sell yourself short all the time, you’re practically a God.” And the kid meant every word too, Tony couldn’t see a trace of deceive in that perfect, pure face. 

  
A throat constricting tightly around his cock brought him out of his reverie and he hissed, holding Harley’s blonde head for dear life as it went down until his lips touched Tony’s carefully trimmed pubic hair. God damn it.

  
“Fuck, baby!” Tony grabbed Harley’s curls with both hands to pull him away or to fuck the rest of his cock inside that wonderful warm heat, he didn’t know, but Harley took mercy of him and pulled back from his cock, grabbing it in his right hand to start stroking it slowly, _too_ slowly, smirking up at Tony, big blue eyes fixed on his.

  
“What, daddy? You don’t like it when i swallow your cock?” Tony had figured Harley would be the more experienced of the two, what with him being older than Peter and nowhere near as shy, but deepthroating more than half of his cock on the first try? That was real talent, for he wasn’t small by any means. His ten inches and talent to use them where what had given him his Playboy reputation back in the days, after all. 

  
“Fuck, your cock is so big. Can i try again,  _daddy_ ?” The blonde asked, eager, and Tony nodded before looking at Peter and pointing at his balls. No words were needed, the boy dropped his head down and got to it, sucking in earnest and looking for all the world like the happiest person on earth. He would've never expected good boy Peter to be such a cockslut, but here they were, and it was turning out to be one of the hottest things he'd had the pleasure of witnessing. 

  
“Go ahead, baby. See if you can take me whole this time.” He nodded his permission, and Harley got to work.

  
He dove in, mouth wide open and eyes closed, gagging as he took the first five inches in and then pushed himself further until he was swallowing at least eight. He tried to keep going, but he was choking too much, so he pulled back, saliva running down his chin.

And Tony forgot himself in that moment, going crazy at the vision the boy he’d known since he was six years old made now, eyes full of tears and panting, Tony’s pre-come painting his lips as he tried to catch his breath. He fisted his hands on those silky golden curls and fed him his cock again, this time making him take it whole. Harley spluttered and choked, but he didn’t fight Tony, opening his mouth as wide as he could instead and trying to relax his throat around the intrusion.

  
“Fuck yeah, that’s a good boy, take it for daddy, come on. Take it.” He praised, thrusting in and out of Harley’s mouth a couple times before releasing his forceful hold, letting the kid pull back to breathe. Harley was crying, but he still looked up at him gratefully and kept his mouth open in case Tony wanted to fuck it again. 

Tony had other plans, though.

  
“Come closer, Pete. I wanna fuck your mouth now. Think you can take it, be a good boy for daddy?” He knew that boy wouldn’t tell him no even if his life depended on it, and today was no exception. Tony then grabbed Harley's hand and guided it to the base of his dick, silently asking him to stroke it, and so the blonde did, pulling yet another groan out of Tony's throat. If he kept this up, he'd wind up as sore a them by the time this whole thing was over.

  
Peter nodded eagerly, brown messy curls bouncing all over the place, childish in his enthusiasm. “Yes, daddy! Of course. Anything for my hero.” His bubbly voice sounded as excited as the first time he'd tried on the suit he had made for him.

  
Tony was going to ruin him.

  
“Alright then, open wide. Don’t try to fight it, just let me into your throat. If you need me to pull back just tap me on the leg, okay?” He didn’t think he’d be able to pull away, but he didn't want to hurt Peter either, so it was best to be safe than sorry.

  
“Okay, sir. I’m ready.” And that was the last thing he said before opening his mouth as wide as he could, which really wasn’t very much. He had such a small mouth... 

  
Without wasting another second, Tony grabbed the boy’s jaw and fucked right in, not stopping until half of his cock was down Peter’s throat.   
Peter whined as he choked, eyes instantly tearing up and and widening with surprise and shock, but he crossed his hands on the small of his back and tried to relax, his little tongue caressing the underside of Tony’s cock in an almost unconscious way.

  
“ _God_ , Pete, _fuck_. That’s a good mouth, baby, that’s it. Just take it all for me, okay? I know you wanna take it, you pretty little whore.” The boy tried to moan his agreement but his mouth was too full for it, and it only served to make him choke more. Tony chuckled and thrusted forwards, heat exploding into his stomach at the fucked out expression on his protege’s face.

  
He held Peter by the back of his neck with his metal hand, surprised at the loud moan that came out of the kid’s busy mouth in that moment. Confused, he looked down at the brunette, only for him to move his hand from the back of his neck to the front, squeezing lightly to show what he wanted Tony to do to him, and Tony couldn’t help the growl that came out of his throat at that. 

  
“Little Peter Parker has a choking kink? Even _i_ didn’t see that coming.” He chuckled at the boy’s indignant little noise, but did as he was asked and squeezed the boy's delicate throat with his vibranium hand, watching those hazel eyes roll back into Peter’s face at the action.

Well, _fuck_.

  
“That’s so fucking hot Peter, _Jesus_ , you've got no idea how good you look right now, baby.” He watched the praise get to Peter as his eyes slid shut with pleasure, his hips moving desperately forward only to be met by Tony's leg. He felt the boy's erection rubbing against him and that only made everything ten times better, to know he was this turned on only by sucking Tony's dick. He experimentally slid his other leg between Harley's, laughing at the surprised noise he made at the contact, and sure enough, there was another hardness waiting for him.

  
Hand in place, he rocked his hips at a slower pace than the one he’d used on Harley, since Peter was definitely not as experienced as the blonde when it came to sucking cock. That was perfectly fine though, because even if he did love the experienced ones, there was a thrill like no other in knowing he was the first one to enjoy Peter’s beautiful mouth like this.

  
“Alright, enough of that. Get over here, Harls. Daddy wants both your mouths at the same time now.” He commanded, and the blonde hurried to kneel closer to Peter at Tony's feet.

  
“Open wide, both of you. Don’t forget to relax.” And that was his last warning before he buried himself as deep as he could inside Harley’s mouth first, the choked little noise he made sounding like music to his ears. He alternated between fucking both boys’ mouths for a while, one at a time, getting impossibly turned out by the desperate panting sounds they made when he was done with them, but were always eager and ready to begin again when he tugged them back on his cock. 

  
While making a huge effort not to blow his load, he thought about the fact that he was currently sitting on his million-dollar, sky-high penthouse, being blown by not only one, but two gorgeous, young, brilliant boys, who were more than ready to do anything to please him, and Tony never felt like more of a God than in that moment.

  
The wet heat of Harley’s mouth felt like heaven around his cock, and he was tempted to just finish in there, but then he looked at Peter, waiting patiently, his mouth swollen and well fucked, wide open, just staring up at him like he was in the presence of God himself, and his mind was made.

  
Not without effort, he pulled the blonde off his cock (not missing the awed whisper of _so big_ that escaped Peter at the action) and didn’t waste a second before he was fucking the younger boy’s mouth instead. And, fuck, Tony definitely loved the little tricks Harley did with his tongue and the way he could take most of him without choking, but forcefully fucking Peter’s little virgin throat and watching him cry had to be a new favorite.

  
“Fuck, Pete, just like that baby. Choke on it. Choke on it for daddy.” He picked up the pace, making his protegé take almost three-quarters of his cock, drooling all over the part that he couldn’t fit inside of his tiny mouth. The wet sounds his cock made every time he fucked into the boys pliant mouth combined with the desperate strangled sounds Peter was making, little moans and whimpers, made Tony finally lose it. 

  
“God, _fuck_ , in coming. Open wide.” Both boys complied, sticking their tongues out and looking up at him through their eyelashes, and Tony blew what felt like his biggest load since high-school. 

  
Rope after rope of white, thick cum shot out from his cock, landing all over Peter’s face first before he redirected it towards Harley’s, watching in satisfaction as his cum landed all over his pretty golden eyelashes and freckled nose. 

  
“F-fuck daddy, you came a lot.” Peter whined and chased his dick with his tongue, latching onto the weeping head and sucking whatever was left directly from it with a contented little sigh. 

  
That made Tony curse loudly as his hips buckled and his dick twitched, over sensitive but still nowhere near soft. He scooped out some come from Harley’s face and fed it to him, watching in awe as the boy moaned around his fingers and sucked them in as deep as he could. 

  
Peter’s mouth was still on his cock, so he took advantage of that and fucked it in and out a few more times for good measure, laughing condescendingly at the fact that his seventeen year old protegé was still moaning like a paid slut and refusing to let go of his dick.

  
“That’s enough, baby. Unless you two are ready for round two, that is.” He winked at them, and to his surprise, both boys stared up at him as if to say _“duh”_.

  
All the answer he got was Harley’s cheeky smile as he swallowed his entire cock for what had to be the tenth time that evening, and Peter’s giggle as he, once again, began to trail little kisses all over his legs and abs.

  
He really _was_ the luckiest bastard in the entire goddamn universe after all, wasn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me a will to live :)


End file.
